Beloved Espresso Machine
by DreamingOutLoud93
Summary: The 12th precinct Espresso machine isn't traveling to well. In loving memory of Stella my sandwhich toaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so we all know how important the whole coffee dynamic is between Castle and Beckett, but my mind went wondering during maths today (Maths = Boredom) (Boredom = Imagination) (Imagination = Fan fiction) :D and that's the only maths I can focus on and even then I'm not sure hahaha. Anyway I hope you all like it I'm trying to make this one short seeing as school is packing so much homework on us! So please read and review because that way I can get a better idea of what to improve on and get your feedback, plus it motivates me to write more. :) This is set around now-ish of season 3 to maybe the start of season 4 I haven't heard much about the cliff-hanger for this season (which I'm freaking out about cause I can never handle season endings to much drama!) so I'm going with the idea there isn't a dramatic one just for the sake of the story :P Enjoy!**

Kate went to grab herself a fresh cup of coffee whilst Castle went to the bathroom. It was a slow day at the precinct; Beckett spent the day so far doing paperwork.

Thin white smoke was clouding as she pressed one of the buttons. _My god, seriously_, she thought as the smoke was spinning and twirling into a bigger cloud. She swatted it away and turned it off._ Why does it have to stuff up when I go to use it? Not like I'm doing anything different,_ she moved around the large object to see what the problem was. _What did Castle do to fix it last time?_ She pondered as she leant forward to check behind the machine.

Castle was thinking of saying something to her but decided it would be more fun to watch her stuff around and swear under her breath trying to fix the coffee machine. She was cute when she was flustered. She kept looking around the machine to find the source of her problem; she began to lean over to check the back. He tried not to make it obvious but he couldn't help but stare at the little sliver of skin she showed as her top rose. She was up on the tips of her toes now; Rick always wondered how tall she really was without the heels on.

He snapped back to reality when she moved back down. She pressed the button again and let out another white puff of smoke.

"Need a hand with that?" He asked smiling warmly at her. She felt a sense of déjà vu.

"ah..yeah, thanks." She spoke lightly, she never liked asking or excepting help when she felt it didn't seem that drastic of a situation.

Castle went over to fix it the same as he did last time but another puff of smoke rose into the air. Beckett had a smile tugging at her lips when she saw his expression of confusion, it was adorable.

He tried something else but made a horrible sound for a moment. Castle instinctively flinched. Kate had to refrain from laughing. Castle looked over in Kate's direction catching the small smile that played on her lips. She rolled her eyes at him, and went over to the beloved coffee machine.

"How did you fix it last time?" She questioned. Walking up to her he pointed out what he did last time.

"But I just did that and it made a noise." Castle cringed at the awful gurgling sound replaying in his head.

"Did you save the manual?"

"Beckett I got it over three years ago."

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Well what else could fix it?"

"hmmmm..." Castle pondered for a second. His cheeky smile appeared quickly.

Kate's eyes widened when his fist suddenly hit the top of the coffee machine. She flinched as the loud thud echoed in the small break room. Both looked at the machine that stood motionless.

"Did I fix it?" Castle asked staring at the machine carefully.

"I don't know." Beckett whispered unsure why she was speaking like that in the first place.

She gingerly pressed the go button and silence... shortly followed by a gurgling sound and shaking of the coffee maker.

Castle had seen this play out before and pulled Beckett away from the uncontrollable contraption. A loud crack erupted into the small room. Castle and Beckett knocked heads as the ducked down, causing both to groan in pain.

Esposito and Ryan charged into the room immediately.

"What happened?" Ryan asked true concern in his voice.

"Beckett killed the espresso machine!" Castle all but yelled.

"What?" Kate said exasperated "I wasn't the one who thought it was a brilliant idea to hit the damn thing with my fist."

"You touched it last."

She just rolled her eyes at how childish he sounded, but also showing some restate to smiling. The boys helped them up and then took a look at the broken machine.

"So what do you think?" Castle asked.

"Might want to get someone actually knows how to fix bro."

Castle pulled out his phone and began dialling.

Ta Da! :P

Please tell me what you think would love to know, also if you have heard anything about the seasons cliff – hanger please don't tell me just cause I go crazy making up all these stupid ideas that probably won't even be the ending haha :D

Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews :D I have enjoyed writing this story very much! :D Anyway I always talk too much here so please take a squiz and review :)**

***Later That Day***

Castle came in with two fresh cups of coffee; he could see Beckett's coffee withdrawal symptoms happening only minutes after the espresso machine incident. He did enjoy the excuse to go to his favourite little coffee place down a few blocks from the precinct. He saw Beckett's face was staring at the break room's direction.

"Has Marty been able to find the problem?"

"I don't think so; he's been in there for a while." Beckett head glanced up to Castle realising that he had returned, bearing coffee.

He smiled at her; nothing could get past her and her coffee. Her hands went to the cup and took it out of Castle's hands with a smile plastered on her face.

Both sat in their chairs sipping the precious drink savouring the taste. Marty emerged from the break room grabbing the attention of the detectives and the writer.

"Ricky I have no idea what heck you did to make it so..."

"Hey it wasn't my fault, it was Beckett, blame her she's the espresso machine killer!"

Kate rolled her eyes not wanting to get into this argument again.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, you're going to need a new one, that thing is completely busted." The older man said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Great." Kate sighed under her breath.

***Later on in the evening***

Beckett was having a hard time trying to concentrate on her paper work she had ran out of m&m's a while ago ( mainly due to the fact Castle continued to through them up in the air and failing to catch them in his mouth.) She needed coffee.

Castle had returned from his chat with Ryan and Esposito and came over to her desk.

"The guys and I thought we should say some kind words to our beloved espresso machine, before they take her to the dumpster." Rick said is a whisper like tone. Kate couldn't suppress her smile as she moved her paper work into a neat pile.

"I never knew it was a she." She said lifting an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"It's a coffee machine, Castle."

The three detectives and the writer stood around the broken down coffee maker in silence.

"Dear beloved Espresso machine, you will truly never know how much we cared for you or how we came to rely on you. The many mornings and nights we came to you, craving the delicious coffee and you never asked for anything in return."

Castle paused looking at Ryan and Esposito their eyes focused on the machine with hands behind their backs. Kate however had a smile tugging at her lips. Sure it was just a coffee machine but it saved her from drinking that horrible mixture of monkey pee and battery acid.

Esposito nudged Rick to continue he wasn't good with the words and he would feel ridiculous talking to a dead espresso machine.

"We are sorry that you left this world at such a tender age and hope that you know you will never be forgotten. We shall miss you almighty coffee machine, may you rest in peace."

***2 minutes later* **

"So when are you getting us another coffee machine Castle?" Ryan asked his coffee craving was starting to get to him to.

In true childish Castle style he replied "She's not even cold yet," Pointing over to the broken down machine.

Beckett simply rolled her eyes as they walked out of the room.

Ryan started to worry about he said when Castle gave a light chuckle "probably sometime this week." He said quietly to make sure the coffee maker didn't hear. 

Beckett and Castle sat there desk in silence as Marty started to remove the coffee maker. Beckett was thankful that Castle would bring their regular coffee in the morning. She wouldn't last long without any source of coffee that well tomorrow.

"It's pretty sad to see her go." Castle spoke lightly.

"Yeah, was the best coffee the precinct had had in years."

"Remember when I first got it? You thought I was really annoying."

"Still do." She replied a small smile on her face.

"Yes well, you admitted that you do enjoy me pulling your pigtails" he smiled. "You refused to drink the coffee from it, and when I caught you." He paused smiling and then laughing. "You jumped right out of your skin and spilt it."

Beckett just rolled her eyes. "What about that case when you thought you were cursed, now that was hilarious!" She spoke in a very upbeat tone, now looking back on both memories.

"That was mean, and the chair, my back was out of place for ages after that fall."

"Yeah well at least nothing was spilt on you."

"When did I...? Castle would have continued but Kate answered the question quickly.

"One morning when we were fresh on a case, you know the one with the missing bullet? And we ran right into each other, I was a tad upset with you because it was a new white shirt. "

"Sorry."

"It's Castle I have got a dozen white shirts since then."

The break room door opened and Marty came out holding the broken espresso machine.

"It is sad to see it go, you have no idea how many coffee's I had during the William's case." She spoke forgetting that he was in the Hamptons when she had that case.

"The William's case?" Castle asked.

"It was...ah the first case we had when you left for the Hamptons actually, Brianna Williams was a 17 year old died from a pop and drop in the back. It was a pretty tough case."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to offer my excellent array of theories for you." Castle said lightening the subject he wasn't completely sure why but he knew they both didn't want to talk about it.

Beckett simply rolled her eyes "Haven't heard too many that are completely outrageous from you lately actually." She smiled.

"Give me time and without a regular source of coffee nearby I'm sure you'll get tired of my theories."

"We need a case first Castle, for now I have to do paper work." She said starting to focus more on the paper work and not the distraction in the seat next to her.

**:D Well I hope you all noticed the line from Friends I put in there. After my poor sandwich toaster Stella met the garbage bin :( I had to watch the episode were Rachel accidently killed "Rosita" and I laughed so much when Joey said "She's not even cold yet!" So I thought I would pop it in, hope you all don't mind. :) Please Read and Review! Inspires me to write more! Much love :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So you will be glad to know that this chapter is longer than the others and I believe you deserve it because we have all been waiting patiently. So after a while in this chapter it kind of goes off topic but I hope you like where it goes and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Enjoy :D**

"Castle!" Beckett's bark echoed throughout the precinct getting the attention of two other detectives that were nearby. They had gotten a fresh case three hours ago and she was trying to gain a good start, but lack of coffee wasn't helping. Castle's head popped up from Ryan's desk he had been searching for something that could make Beckett feel better; he remembered Ryan sometimes had tea stored in his desk. As he looked in Beckett's direction he noticed that objects had been moved.

"Please tell me you didn't take my Cherry Ripe." She spoke more quietly not wanting to receive more looks from the other detective that were staying late.

"Your what?"

"My Cherry Ripe bar, I keep one in my draw, so if I run out of m&m's I have something to eat."

"Oh, um... Well I was going to."

"I cannot believe you, seriously Castle why? For that matter why were you snooping around my desk I told you not touch my stuff. It's as bad as when you change my chair to a different height."

Castle was about to speak when she cut in "I'm a detective Castle; I do know when you have been in my chair when I'm not around."

Esposito gave a light chuckle over hearing the argument Beckett and Castle were having. "Man I would not like to be in Castle's shoes right now."

"No way would I go toe to toe with a coffee deprived Beckett!" Ryan chirped as he looked over in his boss's direction.

Their bickering went on for five more minutes when Kate ended it.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go upstairs to the precinct gym for a while." She started walking away, resisting the urge to kill. Castle just stood there as she left. He felt Esposito and Ryan move up from behind him, "So, I think Beckett may need some coffee..."

"If you value you your life Bro you may want to get a new espresso machine within the next 24 hours."

"Good plan," was the only response Castle could come up with.

**TRANSITION**

Kate quickly changed into her gym clothes and headed for the punching bag. She was letting the stress out of her body each assault to the bag was a mini stress release. Her thoughts were everywhere thinking of all the things that added up into her minor outburst. She was made at Josh for never being around when she needed him. Sure it sounds unreasonable but there were days where she needed someone to be home to welcome her. She hadn't seen her father since the reopening of her mother's case. Sure they called but it wasn't as comforting as his hugs. She hadn't been out since she and Castle went clubbing undercover, _so does that even count?_ She hadn't had a decent meal since god knows when or a good sleep for the matter. She was drained and the coffee was the only thing to keep her going until the machine decided to cark it. The Cherry Ripe incident was straw that broke the camel's back. She stopped hitting the bag and instead clutched onto it for support.

_What the hell was I thinking having a go at him because he took my Cherry Ripe? _She realized how ridiculous she had been acting all day. She stopped what she was doing and went to shower and change. She had to apologise even if he did snoop around her desk.

She kept her hair dry while she showered so it would take her long to make it look decent again. She put her clothes back on and applied her make up before she exited the bathroom.

**TRANSITION **

She checked her watch witch read 9:15 she wanted to stay at the precinct at least till nine thirty. Kate did enjoy her nights at home alone but its Friday night and she felt like doing something. Or at least attempt to do something other than work tonight. Her options were limited though, Josh was working late and Lanie just went out with Esposito.

Castle came to sit next to her desk landing with a sigh. Beckett glanced in his direction, then looking back at her paperwork. "You know, you're allowed to go home, Castle."

He seemed cautious not she could blame him, she wouldn't like to be around a coffee deprived Kate either.

"Yeah but no one will be home Alexis is at Ashley's and Mother out of town. Plus it doesn't seem fair to leave when you're still working."

_I know how that feels_ she thought, going home to an empty apartment was something she had endured a lot, but every once and a while she welcomed the idea of having the place to herself.

"Well how about in 15 minutes we get out of here and head over to Remi's, because we won't get much further without coffee" She smiled at the idea.

He gave her a knowing look, she in return rolled her eyes "Fine, I won't get much work done."

"I didn't say anything." He gave a cheeky grin, watching her roll her eyes again. Sounds like an excellent plan to me."

As they sat at the table Castle noticed the anticipation Kate was trying to hide from the coffee she was expecting. She was trying to contain her excitement but her eyes gave it away, lighting up as bright as lights on a Christmas tree. No sooner had the waitress placed her coffee on the table Kate practically lunged on top of it. She surprised him when she only took a sip. Her eyes closed and she let a gentle hum. Rick tried not to let his writer's imagination get away from him after seeing her savour the taste of her coffee.

They talked about the usual cases, books, family and any memories that involved the coffee machine. They continued talking as they walked back to the precinct standing close together as if to keep each other warm against the cold wind.

They sat back down at her desk, passing theories to each other. Montgomery noticed how the atmosphere had changed after they had their coffee. They worked as if it was second nature to them (even better with coffee in there system) it amazed him to see they still hadn't noticed their feelings. Roy glanced at his watch; he needed to get home before it got any later. He looked over at his finest detective's desk and couldn't help but smile at the even brighter one that appeared on her face. Her smile was incredibly infectious and he certainly wasn't the only one to think that as he looked to Rick, whose face was beaming back at her. Roy waited a moment as to not get in the way of their private joke.

He emerged from his office after a minute or so. "G'night you two. I suggest you go home and get some sleep Beckett we'll all need fresh eyes in the morning."

She nodded and said good night.

As Roy waited for the elevator doors to close he saw them get up from their seats and grab their possessions, Castle stealing a glance over in Kate's direction. The doors closed but Montgomery's thoughts of the pair continued on. It's so obvious, they can see they care about each other, they can admit that to each other. And surely soon enough they will both admit it's more than that.

**TRANSITION**

They walked down the stairs to the parking garage in comfortable silence; one of the things Beckett admired about Castle was that he never felt obliged to fill silence with conversation. Kate quickly spotted her car standing alone in the corner of the parking garage.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Castle asked as they made their way over to the car.

"No, I didn't want to go home this early. I doubt I will get much sleep, but you know Montgomery." She spoke in a passive tone.

"Well considering your intake of coffee was limited today I think you will get some rest."

She rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile as she opened the car door. "I think my sleeping pattern is what will keep me awake, on a Friday I normally don't get home till late."

"On any night you don't get home till late. But I can agree with the whole sleep pattern thing, when I'm writing my sleep patterns get rather messy, staying up till god knows when and sleeping till the afternoon."

"Least you can sleep till the afternoon."

"True." Castle paused for a moment and continued on with a different subject "Did I tell you I got a rolling ladder bookshelf made in my office at The Old Haunt?" He smiled brightly.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

He was such a big kid at times she, although she wasn't going to lie, she had used one of them and their pretty cool.

"Yeah I have been fixing a few things there and I thought why not, I always wanted one when I was a kid."

"My grandfather used to have one, every time we visited him he would get me to look the latest books he got by pushing the ladder for me. Then I would pick one out for him to read to me." She smiled at one of the happier memories of her childhood.

Castles eyes studied her expressions as she spoke of the found memory. He liked hearing little pieces of information about her. He couldn't help himself to smile once he noticed the small one playing on her lips. It was a gorgeous smile, incredibly infectious.

Castle was too occupied at looking at Beckett he almost didn't realised were she had stopped. He gave her a puzzled look and then of concern "You should go home and rest Beckett." He didn't hide the concern that was seen so clearly by Beckett.

"Fine, one drink and you can show me this ladder. Then we can head back to our homes." She said as she got out of the car the harsh wind making her tug tighter on her trench coat. As they walked through the door Castle's hand was on the small of her back as if he was guiding her inside. She was about to say something but he had removed his hand and walked over to the bar. She tried to shake the thought of gesture meaning more than it did. _That's ridiculous_ she told herself.

Castle turned around holding two ice cold beers, he nodded his head in the direction to the trap door to his office and she followed. The bar's atmosphere was its usual calm self only a few regulars that Castle had become acquainted to were here. Having practice at walking the down the awkward staircase he'd strode down them with ease. Kate however in her heels was holding onto the railing for good support, and taking her time to keep steady.

She noticed how he looked at her then to her heels, a smirk plastering his face.

"I know, I know, you're gonna break your ankle." She rolled her eyes.

"No I wasn't... I was just going to suggest taking them off."

"Same difference." She mumbled as she leant down to pull her heels off. Rick restrained himself from laughing at how annoyed she sounded.

Rick placed his and Kate's beer on his desk, taking another swig of his own before went over to the ladder. He unhooked the latch that kept it still and turned to see a much smaller Kate beside him.

"Well hello down there." He said teasingly. She looked so adorable when she had to look up to him.

"And you wonder why I were heels." She huffed in a light tone.

Gingerly Kate took a step forward and climbed up to the second step of the ladder. Castle had the top two shelves already filled with books and she was scanning each and every one of them.

Rick stepped back and let her have look and play with his latest investment. Her fingers lightly traced the binds of books delicately. More carefree with herself she pushed her hand on the wall to mover herself over to her right.

"Well there you go Richard Castle likes romance novels." She spoke in a playful tease looking behind her to see him leaning against his desk.

"Only the classics"

"I can tell." As spoke she moved closer to take Pride and Prejudice out from the second row. She tugged on it slightly; Rick noticed her unsteadiness and stood up. He held a hand out from her as she turned to climb down.

She placed her hand on his for better balance, stepping down the two planks slowly her gaze on the floor.

Gently he took the book from her hands he smiled "Very nice choice. I will have you know it a favourite of mine, don't tell Ryan or Esposito."

"Your secret is safe with me."

**Arh I know what you are going to say well that ending was lame but do not worry my good people I shall be writing another chapter cause I'm holidays I actually have free time... YAY! I hope you found it to your liking however if you have suggestions I will gladly take them into consideration. :) Thank you for reading if you do have time please review it's appreciated. I'll give you a cookie! :D**

P.s the death of "Rosita" Joey's chair from friends .com/watch?v=UNwXd80mvaY


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm not going to bore you with all my excuses let's just face it these days I suck at updating regularly. This story is kinda getting away from me and if you think it's to... I know if you think it would be better going in a different direction please tell me I like hearing ideas and opinions. **

**I don't own Castle. And in the famous words of Rick Castle don't ruin my story with your logic. (Think I shall add that in my stories :P) **

Kate followed him back up the stairs holding her empty glass and the book. She sat at the corner of the bar leaning her body onto the wood as she opened the book. Castle was behind the bar looking for a drink that would take his fancy.

Kate was flipping through pages; she had developed a habit for seeking out her favourite pages and beginning the story for there. When she was a teenager she realized she had a talent for remembering almost everything that happened in her favourite books, even if it had been years since she last read them she could recall every single detail. One of the many reasons she was a good cop she paid attention and remembered details.

"Wine?" Castle asked holding a bottle. Kate looked up from the book and smiled. "Yeah thanks."

As Rick poured the Chteau Le Pin Pomerol into the two wine glasses he glanced over in Kates direction, noting that she had started reading about half way through the story. Her lips moved as she silently read the words, her fingers twirled a strand of her long wavy hair. She was adorable. He placed her glass in front of her stealing her gaze from the book.

She looked at the glass then up to Castle's face his cheeky smile beaming at her. Kate quickly shut the book. Slightly embarrassed with herself, she was used to him watching her but something was different. She wondered how long he was waiting for her attention.

"Your lips move when you read." He said a matter of factly.

"Yeah... it's um, I don't know." She laughed taking a sip of the wine.

It would have been more interesting for Castle to see her reading the steamy parts of the Nikki Heat series. She would never tell him but her cheeks would involuntary blush when she read the steamy parts No matter how many times she might have read them before.

"The wine is delicious Castle."

"It is truly one of the most illustrious wines to come out of Bordeaux. Its fullness comes from the downy levels of mocha, black cherry and currant flavours." Rick spoke looking at the bottle in his hand.

She smirked at him he was as attached to the wine as he was with the bottle of scotch. She suppose owning the Old Haunt gives him something else to spend his money on. She knew however he didn't buy it for the sake of buying it; he loved this place and the history of it and so did she. His knowledge in alcoholic beverages didn't surprise her either after all what cop doesn't enjoy a stiff drink after a hard case. When he did research he did it well.

He caught her smirk "Yes detective I do have a certain interest in good wine."

"Expensive wine." She motioned her head toward the bottle he was holding obviously noting the name.

"Well yes, but you wouldn't taste such delectable wine if it was cheap."

"True"

Castle searched around the bar looking something both of them to snack on, he didn't feel like going home yet no point if there was no one to go home to. He didn't notice Kate had gotten up from her seat and walked over to the piano.

She gently grazed her hand along the top of the piano, its wood smooth and light. She let her fingers fall to the keys and let them play a few light notes. She looked over to Castle who was still busy looking for something to eat still. She hadn't played the piano since she last saw her father, which had been months now reminding her she had to go see him, soon.

She sat down and glided the tips of her fingers along all the keys, her fingers had a mind of their own and began to play a song Kate had learnt of by heat over time. The song flowed through her so gracefully to the keys. Castle walked out from behind the bar in awe at what he was hearing. He listened carefully make sure he was right in guessing the song. Kate was playing beautifully and not noticing him leaning against the bar not too far from her. He could make out her small voice over the piano she was playing and singing If You Ever Come Back by The Script, very well he might add.

She must've made a note out of place because she stopped rather abruptly. She was even more flustered with herself when she noticed he had been listening. Her cheeks tinted a warm shade of red "I'm sorry, I'm not that good well as you can tell, I... I was just."

"No need to be sorry, you are very good." He paused for a moment recalling of hearing her sing Piano Man. "How did you learn to play so well?"

Beckett had made her way over to the photos on the wall studying them closely, trying to hide the blush that was still on her cheeks. "My dad used play and he taught me when I was little. When I was a teenager I wanted to play more of my favourite songs. Notes where hard to find so if I wanted to learn a song it would mostly be by ear."

He was amazed by the little piece of information he had received, it was rare to hear something like that from Kate.

"I can only play a few songs like that though, I never really had the time, I learnt that one over summer." She kept her eyes on the wall of photos.

_She learnt the song If You Ever Come Back over summer? _Castle tired to rid his mind of the stupidity of jumping to conclusions. It_ probably reminds her of her mother, that's all. _

"Do you like this one?" Castle pointed in the direction of his favourite photo. It was a photo Castle got one of the waitresses to take when they came down to share the scotch. Ryan, Esposito and Lanie on the left side of the booth while Captain Montgomery, Kate and himself on the other.

Taking in the photo she smiled, her second family. She didn't have a recent photo of them altogether in her apartment; she didn't have many photos actually.

"Castle do you think I can get a copy of this?" She asked turning her gaze to him.

"Sure."

* * *

Castle was standing behind the bar and filling their drinks every so often while conversation flowed between them. By now they had enough alcohol in their system to make them more giggle but nothing past that point.

Kate had given up on reading more of her favourite pages from the book and more to the point Castle was more fun to talk to.

Castle decided it was best to put the wine away while he could without dropping it. As Kate watched him move down the bar something caught her eye.

Cherries, she leant over the bar and plucked one from the bowl.

"Are you stealing a cherry from my bar?" Castle questioned teasingly.

"Consider this a swap for the Cherry Ripe bar you stole, Rick." She said with a seductive glint in her eyes. Taking the cherry she took it into her mouth flirtatiously.

Castle couldn't hide the stunned expression he made after seeing that, after all this time she directed it at him and it was so sexy.

_God he's easy_ Kate thought to herself. She smirked at the expression he pulled priceless.

* * *

They walked out of The Old Haunt standing close together like huddled penguins in the cold. Kate let out an involuntary shiver as they both waited for their cab, even with her coat on the harsh winter wind chilled her bones.

After half an hour of weaving through traffic the cab stopped outside of Kate's apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Castle" She smiled at him as she made her way out of the cab.

"Good night."

She was about to shut the door when she said "Tomorrow do you think you could make it a double tall for me please."

"Of course, Good night Beckett." He smiled

"Night, Castle."

He waited until she had opened the door of the building; he didn't want to over step and follow her to her door. That would seem too much like a date, so he opted to wait till she got to the door.

She turned and gave him a small wave. He's impossible. She made her way upstairs to her apartment starting to feel her sleep pattern catch up with her; she took a quick shower and went to bed.

**Okay so this story is just gonna keep going I think but that's not such a bad thing however the updates might be a bit out of wack and I'm sorry for that. Aside from that I hope you are enjoying the read :) **


End file.
